Stay Away
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Haru is acting strange and refuses to swim and sits at the side. Everyone finds this strange as he loves swimming so much. Rin/Haru


It was joint practice for Iwatobi and Samezuka and this time Iwatobi were off to Samezuka for the practice. The four men were getting changed apart for someone who just stared at the locker, not wanting to be in the clothes he loved so much. The clothes he was always first to strip out of, the ones he bathed with, slept in, went to school in. The clothes he loved so much..he didn't want to wear them.

Rin, the captain of Samezuka walked in and ushered everyone out not noticing Haru as he rounded the corner to hide and the three went into the pool to see Samezuka warming up in the pool or stretching at the side.

The pink haired looked over all of his childhood friends and not noticed the person he cared for so much. He bit his lip wanting to find his friend that he could practice with and race but he wasn't there he even scanned the pool to find him, to see if he was already doing a few laps on his own for stamina practice.

"Where's Haru?" He finally questioned when he calculated everyone that should be here. His team and it was accurate number number. The three looked behind them to see if they could see him when they were certain that he was already swimming.

"He's here? I sat beside him on the bus. He should be in the pool already?" Makato stated as he did a full 360 to find him. Rin nodded his head slowly, he to was certain that he'd already be in the water and swimming but he wasn't, he defiantly wasn't in the pool.

Rin watched as the changing room doors swung open and Haru walked in quietly and sat at the side on the bench. All four of them stared at him as he sat on the bench, fully dressed and just looked to his feet as he said nothing.

Iwatobi were going to rush over but decided against it and just looked to Rin who was looking to the male with sad eyes. They all hated seeing him so sad, despite his face was emotionless, "Take lane 17 and do some relay laps with the three of you," he said turning to the three who nodded for the time being.

"Notori! Join lane 17!" He called to his kohai who nodded his head and rushed over to stand behind Nagisa who happily spoke to the male about swimming. Rin smiled as they got into action and got into action. He sighed and walked over to sit beside Haru and swung an arm around his shoulder and he pushed him away out of fear and scooted further away from him.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked firmly looking to the teams swimming happily and chatting and panting and cheering.

"Nothing. Leave me alone," he looked to the middle lane to see Sosuke jump out of the water and stride over to the pair. Haru stood up and just walked out of the place and Rin just frowned.

"Did you say something to him?" He asked as his closest friend got up and ran for his life like Sosuke was going to attack or hurt him. The male before him frowned and shook his head. "He won't just run away if he didn't have a reason. What did you say?" He growled to him but as the male before him stayed quite he growled once again and rushed after Haru and found him grabbing his bag and trying to make a run for it.

"I can't be free here," he said quickly before running of again. Rin ran after him until he was outside in the freezing cold and all wet, his hair sticking to his back as his skin began to prickle at the cold.

"How can't you be free? You can be free in the water. Just get changed?" He shouted after him, crossing is arms close into his chest to keep some warmth. He could see his breath in the air and sighed.

"I didn't bring my trunks as I can't be free? Now let me be. I'm going to catch the train and swim at the Iwatobi swimming centre," he said. Rin growled and rushed after him his feet freezing from the snow.

"Tell me what happened?"

"I told you I can't be free? Not if Sosuke is swimming! I can't be free! Now leave me alone," Haru looked down as tears began to escape down his cheek and prick from the cold. Rin wrapped his arms around him feeling some warmth from the embrace as the male broke down in his arms and cried hard.

"He said to stay away from you so that you can do your best!" He cried into his bare shoulder as Rin stroked his back and stroked his hair softly.

"Who?"

"Sosuke. During reginals and when I swim against him, I hate it. He stops me from being free. I feel like I have to swim for my life to get away from him," he clutched his shouders as he cried as hard as he could.

"If you want to go home, then go home but..." Rin grabbed the male by the collar and brought him in until he had his lips pressed against his. Haru gasped but pressed back while Rin wrapped his arms around his neck to keep him in close while Haru wrapped his arms around his freezing waist.

"Nii-chan!" A voice shouted and both turned to see Rin's sister Gou standing their blushing like made. The two grinned before Rin rushed back inside waving goodbye to the male who only touched his lips and waved softly before rushing away as well.

"Shhh!" Rin put his finger to his lip and walked back in with his cheeks tickling pink from being caught kissing him. "For the record. We are a couple. But keep that to yourself," he whispered to his sister who went the same colour as her hair.

Rin stormed back in walked over to the lane Sosuke was getting out of and pulled him out by the goggle's around his neck until they snapped and slapped him with them, "Blackmail. You blackmailed him to stay away from me?" He screamed at the larger male before and noticed that everyone's head snapped around, even if they were swimming or standing waiting.

Sosuke remained silent.

"You have no right to scare him away from me. No right! Get out off here!" He yelled and watched as the male grumbled and walked out of the centre and into the changing rooms. Rin growled before jumping into the heated pool to warm up from standing in the snow for so long.

"Ni-chan...since when?" He heard his sister asked and knew that it was about them dating.

"Well it kinda started before I left for Austrilla but then it really started after we were disqualified for swimming together. I think it was like that night," he blushed and jumped out while fuming, "He stepped out of line for saying such a thing," Gou blushed lightly and nodded her head.

Her brother had matured some what.

* * *

**Random one-shot. I don't like Sosuke. I was going to be nice, but after what he said to Haru, I just couldn't like him. I don't bash ships but I really don't like SouRin. I think Rin only goes with Haru as they are perfect together.**

**Please review**


End file.
